Why Don't You Call Me Yet?
by RiaHiromishimo
Summary: Um... my version of it. RinXlen LenXrin nothin' new :P READ AND ENJOY MOTHAFUCKAS


_**(GOT THIS IDEA ON THE BUS... MYAAARRRR. AND MY BROTHER IS WATCHING BARNEY & FRIENDS AND IT'S 12:06 am)**_

_**I don't own Vocaloid... but I own you! MUA HA HA~**_

_**P.S. the underline parts are you know who singing along with Rin ;)  
**_

* * *

_4 years ago..._

_"Rin!" Len shouted as he ran up to her._

_"Len, you're late," Rin pouted, then smiled. "The snow is beautiful."_

_"Just like you..." Len murmured. Rin blushed. __**(A/N: SO FLUFFFFYYYYY XD)**_

_"So what's up?"_

_Len swallowed the lump in his throat. "I... I... I'm leaving."_

_Rin looked at him, not quite understanding. "wha?"_

_"I'm leaving the Vocaloids, Rin," Len said. "Good bye!"He ran off._

_"...Len?"_

* * *

It had now been 4 years since Len left the Vocaloids. Miku-nee and Luka-nee told her to forget about it because he was never coming back. Kaito-nii and Meiko-nee felt bad for her, but they knew Len wouldn't come back.

"Riiiiinnnn?" Miku-nee asked as she knocked on her door. "It's time for you to end the concert."

"Hm?" Rin snapped out of her thoughts. "oh, okay."

The crowd screamed for the final song, which Rin wrote herself.

"Hey everybody!" She yelled with fake enthusiasm. "Ready for the final song?"

The crowd cheered. "Renraku Mada," Rin announced. _**(A/N: for those who don't know, "Renraku Mada" means "Why don't you call me yet?" Anyways~) **_She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_nigiyakana machino naka e__  
__nare nai jacket de kakete sonomama kieta_

**Going into town on a cold and busy day****  
****With a brand new jacket on, you ran and did not come home to me**

_iki basho mo shira nai kara__  
__sagasu koto sae deki nai de iru_

**And I don't know where you said you went off to****  
****I don't know where to begin, I have no hope of finding you**

Unknown to Rin, a boy with blond hair listened in the audience.

_hontō ni kimi no koto ga suki datte iwarete__  
__shinjizu ni irareru nara donna ni raku nandarō_

**"You should know that I do really love you."****  
****That's what you said, that's what you said****  
****I want to believe you, but it's hard to do****  
****Will I find relief if I choose not to believe?**

The blond boy smiled sadly at her words, or rather, _his_ words.

_aitai yo__  
__aenai no?_

**I want to see you, don't you want to see me?**

_zutto chakushin o machi tsuzuke teru_

**You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your call**

"I know, Rin," the blond boy whispered. "I know."

_dareyo toka iware sōde__  
__kocchi kara wa renraku deki nai yo_

**I'm afraid you won't stop to remember me****  
****That's why I cannot bring myself to send the call**

_kiga tsukeba teo awasete__  
__matasete suman to kimi ga ayamatte iru__  
__zettai ni yurushima sen__  
__dōse mata onaji yumette wakatteru_

**Then you came around and you stood in front of me****  
****Said "I'm sorry that I'm late, I'm sorry that I made you have to wait."****  
****But you know that I won't forgive this refrain****  
****'Cause I know how this thing goes, I know you will be late again.**

"I always was, wan't I?" The boy chuckled a bit.

_nē aitai yo__  
__aenai no?_

**Hey, I want to see you, don't you want to see me?**

_zutto chakushin o machi tsuzuke teru__  
__moshi kirai ni natta no nara__  
__nani ga ikenakatta n darō_

**You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your call****  
****If you no longer have feelings left for me****  
****I wish you'd tell me why if you recall**

"I want to..."

_tatoeba_

**But maybe...**

The boy's head snapped up.

_umaku shabere nai kara?__  
__ochitsuki ga nai kara?__  
__tamani kuchi ga warui kara?__  
__yakimochi yaku kara?__  
__kodomoppoi kara?__  
__shinchō ga hikui kara?__  
__nice body ja nai kara?__  
__kami no iro ga yankee haitteru kara?__  
__a wakatta bōsō heki ga aru kara?  
nē naosu yo__  
__naosu kara sā_

**It's 'cause I don't know how to speak my mind?****  
****Or because I'm too restless and loud?****  
**Because I can't smile**  
Or maybe my language is too unrefined?****  
****I get jealous and too damn proud****  
**Without you... please stay by my side...**  
I don't act maturely enough  
**I don't care even if you behave immaturely**  
I know that I'm not tall enough****  
**I like that part of you**  
Maybe my body's not sexy enough?  
Or maybe my hair color's not good enough?****  
**I mean I love you "as you are"**  
Or maybe 'cause I lack a sense of self-control?****  
****Please... whatever it is... I'll change, I promise!  
**So please, please, don't change yourself!

The boy sang along with Rin's words. A woman standing next to the boy listened and realized. "You're..."

_aitai yo__  
__ae nai no?_

**I want to see you, don't you want to see me?**

_zutto chakushin o machi tsuzuke teru__  
__dareyo toka iware sōde_

**You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your call****  
****I'm afraid you won't stop to remember me**

_kocchi kara wa renraku deki nai yo_

**That's why I cannot bring myself to send the call**

The boy took out his phone and pressed "send".

Rin stood up on stage when all of a sudden...

_ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi  
hitori de nokosareta_

Rin stared at the screen. "Lies..." She muttered.

_kiseki no robotto wa negau  
shiritai a-_

She shakily flipped open the phone. "H-hello...?"

"Forgive me, I'm late,"

Rin couldn't believe the voice she was hearing. The crowd spread apart to reveal the blond boy, smiling at Rin.

"Len..."

* * *

_**(YA WELL... SO VERY FLUFFY. I usually HATE writing fluff, but this was too good of an idea. HI BECKY AND ANNABETH! XD THE END~)**_


End file.
